


Shattered glass

by Seekat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Doing his thing: being scared, Fluff, M/M, Scared Wonho, i think
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekat/pseuds/Seekat
Summary: Dejas que tus ojos, aún fijos en la puerta de vuestro dormitorio, viajen por unos segundos al bulto que, supuestamente, es tu novio, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza a la par que tu mandíbula se relaja, entreabriendo los labios lo suficiente como para que una clara expresión de sorpresa se establezca en tus facciones.—No me puedo creer que estés haciéndote el dormido. —Farfullas, golpeando por última vez al pelirrojo, que no hace más que deshacerse de tu contacto con una sacudida suave, arrancándote un bufido que solo acompaña el movimiento de tu cuerpo al salirte de la cama. —Tienes un instinto de supervivencia terrible.





	Shattered glass

**Author's Note:**

> De un ask prompt de tumblr, escribir un fic que incluyera la frase: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”
> 
> Pero yo la traduje porque no voy a escribir en inglés, al menos no aún.
> 
> Tendría que estar escribiendo mil cosas más y sin embargo, aquí estoy.

El labio inferior te tiembla con suavidad, tu mano izquierda aferrándose a las sábanas limpias de vuestra cama, la restante golpeando incesantemente la espalda del muchacho que está tumbado a tu lado. Los ruidos provenientes de la cocina cada vez suenan con más claridad y el peculiar sonido del cristal rompiéndose provoca en ti algo parecido a un escalofrío, arrancándote un quejido lastimero que se mezcla con los propios que emite Minhyuk desde su lado, tratando de esquivar tus intentos torpes de despertarle, tapándose hasta las cejas.

 

—Minhyuk. —Murmuras, en un hilillo de voz, la yema de tus dedos rozando el principio de su espalda, por encima de las capas de tela que cubren su cuerpo, el silencio incomodándote más que el estruendo que te ha despertado hace escasos minutos. —Hay alguien en la cocina.

 

El ya mencionado gruñe, alejándose de tu contacto y, sin un ápice de curiosidad o remordimiento, decide hacerse el dormido en mitad de tu brote de pánico.

 

Dejas que tus ojos, aún fijos en la puerta de vuestro dormitorio, viajen por unos segundos al bulto que, supuestamente, es tu novio, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza a la par que tu mandíbula se relaja, entreabriendo los labios lo suficiente como para que una clara expresión de sorpresa se establezca en tus facciones.

 

—No me puedo creer que estés haciéndote el dormido. —Farfullas, golpeando por última vez al pelirrojo, que no hace más que deshacerse de tu contacto con una sacudida suave, arrancándote un bufido que solo acompaña el movimiento de tu cuerpo al salirte de la cama. —Tienes un instinto de supervivencia terrible.

 

Tu última frase se pierde entre el movimiento general de la habitación mientras intentas salir, parando en seco en cuanto entras en contacto con el pomo de la puerta, el pánico apoderándose de tu cuerpo por tercera vez en lo que llevas despierto.  
Los mechones azulados de tu flequillo te entorpecen el campo de visión ahora que la gravedad está haciendo su trabajo, recolocándolo en su sitio habitual. El aire frío que entra por la ventana dándote constancia de la situación poco favorecida en la que te encuentras, medio desnudo ante el peligro de lo que, y apostarías un riñón por ello, seguramente sea un asesino.

 

El miedo te hace recular, acercándote al borde del lado de la cama de Minhyuk, agachándote frente a él lo suficientemente cerca como para poder rozarle la mandíbula con el dorso de la mano, un tono dulce tintando tus palabras.

 

—Necesito que te despiertes, no puedo hacer esto sin ti. —Apenas escuchas tu propia voz al hablar, demasiado centrado en cualquier sonido que pueda emerger del piso de abajo. La falta de respuesta hace que te enfades un poco, golpeándole, sin fuerza, el hombro.— Sé que estás despierto. Deja de ignorarme. 

 

Un suspiro, que solo reconoces como tal al notar el aire golpear tu cara, se escapa de entre los labios del traidor, que decide que es el momento de incorporarse, una de sus manos posándose con delicadeza sobre tu cabeza, acariciándote con pereza mientras intenta formular una frase coherente.

 

—Wonho…—Susurra, adormilado, colando los dedos entre los mechones de tu pelo. —Son las cuatro de la mañana. —Comenta, como si realmente supiera _qué hora es_ , obligándote a renegar de nuevo, echándote hacia delante.

 

Estiras las manos, apoyándolas sobre su regazo, apretándole el muslo con algo de fuerza mientras intentas convencerle de que ponga de su parte, haciéndole ojitos.

 

—Se escuchan _ruidos_ Minhyuk, ruidos de cosas _rompiéndose_.

 

—Wonho. —Vuelves a escucharle hablar y tú, que te habías vuelto a centrar en la puerta al recordar los ruidos, clavas la vista en él, que ahora sí te está mirando, una sonrisita bailándole en los labios. —Escúchame. —Y eso haces, el ceño fruncido, un pequeño puchero involuntario en tus labios. — ¿Te acuerdas, hace una semana, cuando también escuchaste a un _asesino_ en la cocina y, cuando bajamos, era Spiderman que había tirado el sofá?

 

Asientes, aún persistente con tu teoría, aunque la del pelirrojo tenga mucho más sentido.

 

— ¿Ves a Spiderman en la habitación?

 

 Y tienes que negar, arrastrando las sábanas con tu cuerpo cuando vuelves a incorporarte, entrelazando los dedos con los ajenos, tironeando un poco de él para obligarle a levantarse de la cama. Porque, aun así, quieres que te acompañe a comprobar. Nunca se está lo suficientemente seguro.  
Y, si tú fueras un asesino, podrías haber matado ya a Minhyuk unas cincuenta veces. Alguien tenía que ser el paranoico en esta relación, y dada vuestra dinámica, el peso recaía sobre tus hombros.

 

Además, dudas que puedas volver a dormir ahora que la duda está tan incrustada en tu subconsciente.

 

 


End file.
